


From the Heart

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Birthday, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-02 22:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11519085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: Neal has a little something for Peter :)





	From the Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phoenix_crysg1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_crysg1/gifts).



> HAPPY birthday [](http://phoenix-cry79.livejournal.com/profile)[phoenix_cry79](http://phoenix-cry79.livejournal.com/), wheee \o/ Hope you had a great day, with gifts equally pretty and thoughtful as the one Neal got for Peter (of course, we know Neal can be the most adorable ass when it comes to teasing Peter, so we can only guess what is in that box, lol :P)
> 
> This fills the _**wild card**_ on my [Gen Prompt Bingo card](https://kanarek13.dreamwidth.org/101404.html) \o/

  
[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/ocj14ox47s8tbu8/bday.png?dl=0)  



End file.
